My Hero, Or Death?
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: What happens when the guys have a run-in with four female superheroes? Could they have anything to do with the mysterious new girls that have moved into the Palmwoods that are claiming to be actresses?
1. Superheroes?

_Ok, here's the first chapter of My Hero, Or Death? Don't know how well it's going to turn out because this is my first time writing a superhero story, but I will try. Anyway, read and review please. I do not own Big Time Rush!_

Logan's POV

**The guys and I were walking back from Rocque Records after a long day of rehearsal. Of course, when you were working with THE Gustavo Rocque, every day seemed long. We stopped as we heard shouting. We looked down the street to see like, five guys running our way with big brown bags. We saw some police running after them, but they were trailing behind. Suddenly, I saw a tiny flash and blinked. There in the road, right in front of a couple of the guys, were a bunch of marbles. Had they been there before.**

**I rubbed my eyes, and four figures ran in front of us, stopping three of the guys in their tracks. Two of the other guys had slipped on the marbles. I saw that the figures, who happened to be three girls and a green dog (a wolf?) surprised the cops too, for they had stopped chasing the guys a while back. I wasn't surprised, They came out of nowhere.**

**Suddenly, the "wolf" charged at one of the guys and tried to claw his face. I turned my head to look at the guys,, who were all staring at the scene in shock. I looked back and saw two of the girls were now attacking the men too. But where had the third girl gone? Suddenly, I felt a hand over my mouth, but I didn't see anything covering it. I felt an arm on my stomach too, but there was still nothing. I struggled to get away, but whoever was dragging me away was quite strong.**

**I ended up not too far away from the scene. I was just in a small alley. I could still see the fight from there. I looked back into the alley. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of me. It was the third girl. I blinked. Where did she come from? I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, and I looked her up and down.**

**She had long, wavy silver hair that was a few inches above her waist. She seemed to have a light tan, and she wore a black mask with silver sequins. Although she wore a mask, you could still see her eyes, which were also silver. I found it weird that her hair and eyes were such an odd color, but I pushed the thought away and looked at the rest of her outfit, which seemed to be made of leather. She was wearing a one pieced black leather outfit. Around her waist was a silver leather belt, as well as knee-high silver leather boots and silver leather gloves that reached to her elbows. I looked at her face again, or what I could see of it. She looked right back at me.**

"**Stay here." she commanded. I blinked as she suddenly disappeared without even walking away. I heard footsteps running, but saw no one. I peeked out of the alley and, after a few moments, saw James struggling. I figured that the girl had gone to gather the rest of my friends one by one to bring us here so we wouldn't get hurt. After a minute, James was pushed against the wall next to me in the alley. The girls appeared again, and James' jaw dropped. She told him exactly what she told me, then disappeared again. After a few more minutes, Carlos had joined us in the alley with the help of the masked girl, and Kendall soon followed. Then, the girl was out of sight one last time to rejoin the other. **

**James' POV**

**After a few more minutes, the fight was over, and the five guys that had stolen the money from the bank (I overheard the police talking) were being driven away in police cars. I saw one of the girls say something, and the bags of money that had been on the floor a second ago vanished. I blinked, and my jaw dropped as right after the money disappeared, the green wolf changed into a girl. So there were four of them. My mouth closed as they started walking towards us.**

"**Guys, those girls are coming this way!" I said. They gasped, and after a few moments, the girls were right there in front of us. I studied the other three girls. They all had on pretty much matching outfits. The only difference was the colors. They all had on the black leather outfit ad silver belt, but one girl had hot pink gloves and boots with it to match her hot pink hair and eyes. She also wore a black mask, but hers had hot pink and silver sequins on it. Another girl had neon green boots and gloves, as well as black mask like the others, but with green and silver sequins. Her green hair and eyes matched it. And the last girl's hair, eyes, boots, gloves, and mask were all electric lime green and yellow. I had never seen weirder hair colors or eye colors.**

**Suddenly, the girl with pink hair spoke up. "Are you guys alright? We saw you guys standing there when the fight started." The girl with the silver hair spoke up.**

"**Yeah. Good thing I got you guys out of there before you got seriously injured." Kendall, being the brave one of us, decided to speak. **

"**Who are you girls?" he asked. They looked at each other.**

"**We're superheroes, so our real names are classified. But, I suppose we can give you our hero names." the girl with the pink hair said. "I'm Rose Lightning." she put her hand out to shake. Kendall was closest, so he shook it. The girl with silver hair spoke up.**

"**Mine is Silver Spirit, but if you want, you can just call me Silver." she said. I watched Logan cautiously shake her hand. I could tell he wanted to know more about these girls. The girl with green hair stepped forward.**

"**Just call me Rikki." she said. I watched Carlos shake her hand. He was definitely a bit too trusting. I looked at the girl with lime green and yellow haired girl.**

"**And I'm Lemon Lime." she said. I shook her hand casually, being polite. She looked at the others. Rose Lightning spoke up again. **

"**We would love to stay and chat with you boys, but we have to get going. We have other business to attend to." she said. The others nodded. I watched Rikki morph into a wolf again, and Silver Spirit (I think I will just call her Silver) went invisible. Lemon Lime and Rose Lightning ran off, and soon the four girls were gone. The guys and I all looked at each other.**

"**Weird." we all said at the same time.**


	2. Meeting the Girls

_**So, did you like the first chapter? I though it was okay. Here's the second chapter. I also made and outfit on polypore for the outfit Kaia is wearing so far in the story when in human form. here's the link: .com/cgi/profile?id=1608089. Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**Kaia's POV**

I smiled softly ass I made my way to the Palmwoods pool. I loved LA. It was beautiful. And the Palmwoods Hotel was by far one of the best hotels I had ever stayed at. Except for the grumpy manager. I felt bad for him. It couldn't be fun to be so grumpy all the time. I shrugged the thoughts away as I sat down, put my glasses on (part of my disguise), and started reading a book by the pool under one of the tent things. I still have no idea what they are called.

I glanced up from my book and looked around, when a familiar face caught my eye. I let my gaze fall on him and gasped. It was one of the boys from earlier today, when we caught those bank robbers. I squeaked as he caught me looking at him, and I hid behind my book. When I looked back again, he was gone. Well that was close.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped. I looked up and came face-to-face with one of the people I least wanted to see right now. The boy I had just been looking at. I hoped he didn't recognize me. Although my hair changes to blonde when I'm in human form, my eyes stay the same color. He looked at me for a moment.

"Sorry to bother you, but you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. I bit my lip and took a deep breath, Be cool. If you act like you have never seen him before, maybe he will let it go. I looked at him, while still trying not to make eye contact. I shook my head, giving him a fake confused look.

"I don't think so. I don't recall seeing you before." I lied. He looked at me for another moment before shrugging.

"Maybe I'm losing it. Sorry I bothered you. I'm Logan, by the way. Logan Mitchell." I sighed with relief and looked at him as he held his hand out for m to shake. I smiled softly.

"It's fine. And I'm Kaia Reynolds. Some people call me Rey because of my last name, but you can call me Kaia too." he smiled at me as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaia." he said. I smiled wider and our eyes locked. I quickly caught myself and looked away. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I pulled my hand away gently from Logan's and flipped my phone open. It was a text from Aly.

_Kaia, meet us up on the roof. Hurry!_

I sighed with relief. I would have to thank Alyson when I got there. I looked at Logan again. "I have to go. I'll see you around Logan." I said. He looked at me, examining me for a moment again before speaking.

"Yeah, see you around." he said. I ran off as quickly as possible. As soon as I was out of sight of everyone, I turned invisible and went to the stairs and started to make my way up to the roof.

**Sophia's POV**

I was so bored. After we caught the bank robbers, we had come back to the Palmwoods. But, I had nothing to do. I sighed and walked on the sidewalk alongside Palmwoods Park. Suddenly, I heard someone shouting look out, and I turned to see who was shouting, only to be knocked to the ground. I groaned and opened my eyes. On top of me was a Latino boy around my age with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He seemed familiar.

I felt the weight on me disappear as he got up. He stuck his hand out, and I took it. He pulled me up, and I rubbed my head. I must have hit it. There was no bleeding though, so I stopped and looked at the boy. "Sorry about that. I was trying to play roller hockey while eating a corndog. Someone I knew gave me the idea." he said. I laughed softly.

"Yeah? And how did that work out for you?" I asked, still laughing. He chuckled. I stopped laughing and looked closer at him. "Pardon my asking, but, do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before." I said. He looked at me.

"Well, I'm I a band, so that might be where you've seen me. I'm Carlos Garcia." he said, sticking his hand out. I shrugged.

"Yeah, that's probably it." I said, though I didn't think it was. I shook his hand. "I'm Sophia Boniecki. But people usually just call me Sophia." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sophia. Do you live at the Palmwoods?" he asked. I nodded, and he grinned. "Me too." he said. I smiled, and felt a vibration in my pocket. I looked at my phone. It was a message from Alyson telling me to meet the others on the roof. I looked at Carlos as I slid it back in my pocket.

"Well, I have to go, but I'll look for you later." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Bye Sophia!" he called as I ran off back to the Palmwoods.

**Kendall's POV**

The guys and I were headed down to the Palmwoods pool. Carlos had come back to the apartment going on and on about some new girl he had met. Logan had come back too, but I could tell he was suspicious of the girl he met. I had suggested we go to the pool to take Logan's mind off of it, and to maybe put Carlos' mind on something other than his new friend. So, when we got there, we were surprised to find four girls in our usual seats by the pool.

In James' seat on one end was a girl with curly brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had freckles on her face and arms, and fair skin. Also, when she smiled, I noticed she had dimples. The weird thing about her was her eyes. They were an electric lime green color. Definitely not a normal eye color. In Logan's seat next to James was a girl with long, wavy blonde hair that fell just above her waist. She wore reading glasses, and had a book in her hand, but you could tell that she too had strange colored eyes. They were silver.

In Carlos seat sat a girl with brown and bright green hair, and she had pointy ears. It was very odd, and her eyes were also a bright green. I looked more closely and saw she had a little fang peeking out from behind her lower lip. I turned to my seat to look at a girl with shoulder-length black hair with bangs. I noticed there were streaks of pink in it, which matched her weird pink eyes. I looked at Logan. I could tell he wasn't too sure about these girls.

I noticed the girl in Logan's seat try to hide behind her book when we looked at her. The girl in Carlos' seat perked right up when she noticed Carlos. The other two girls just looked at us. I saw Carlos run over to the girl in his seat. "Sophia!" he exclaimed. She grinned, and he turned to us with a similar expression. "Guys, this is the girl I was talking about, the one I met earlier today. This is Sophia!" he said happily. James, Logan, and I just waved. Logan then looked at the girl in his seat.

"And that's Kaia Reynolds." he said, pointing to the blonde. "I met her earlier today." I nodded at her, and James waved to her. I noticed Carlos had seated himself beside Sophia on his usual seat. I chuckled and looked at all the girls again.

"Cal me Kaia or Rey." Kaia said. I nodded again. I turned to look at the black haired girl in my usual seat.

"And who are you?" I asked her. She looked at me before standing up.

"Alyson Hinton. Call me Aly." she said, sticking her hand out to shake. I shook it politely and looked at her.

"Kendall Knight. Nice to meet you and your friends." I said, taking my hand away. Everyone turned and looked at the girl in James' seat. She must have realized we wanted to know who she was, because she finally spoke.

"I'm Kylie Crawford." she informed us. Everyone said hello. I rolled my eyes as James immediately started flirting with Kylie, sitting next to her in his seat. I shrugged and looked at Alyson. She scooted over, and I took a seat next to her. I heard Logan sigh and watched him sit next to Kaia. I heard him politely start to make conversation with her, probably trying to find out more about her. I looked at Alyson and started to talk with her. Pretty soon, everyone was deep in conversation.

_**What did you think? Review please! Next chapter up tomorrow I hope!**_


	3. I Have to Go

**So, what did you think of chapter 2? Please review! I want to know what you guys think! Also, the site didn't show up in the link, but the site was polyvore. If you type it in and paste the rest of the link, it should work. I've also been working on the superhero costumes for the girls, if you want to look. I tried to find things that matched the description as best as I could. Anyway, here's the third chapter. I do not own Big Time Rush!**

_**Kylie's POV**_

_So, me and the girls were lounging by the pool when these four guys came up to us. And who else should those four guys be but the ones we saw at the bank robbery fight. Apparently, Sophia had already introduced herself to one of them earlier today, Carlos I think his name was. And by the sounds of it, Kaia had had a little run in with another one, Logan, too. _

_I glanced over at Sophia as she was already happily chatting away with Carlos. I figured we were in the guys usual seats, but they didn't seem to mind, at least most of them didn't. Logan seemed a little leery of us. And Kaia didn't seem to want to be seen by any of the guys, especially Logan._

_I looked up at the tall brown haired boy in front of me and introduced myself. He introduced himself too, saying that his name was James. I smiled and made room so he could sit down. He started to flirt with me as soon as he sat, and I decided to have a little fun and flirt back. _

_Suddenly, I felt a smack on my arm and turned to glare at Kaia. "Um, ow? What was that for." She nodded to her hand and I looked. I watched as it disappeared for a moment, unnoticed by any of the guys, and then reappeared. Then, she nodded to Logan. I rolled my eyes, getting the message. She was being way too cautious. What was the worst that could happen by befriending these guys?"_

_I looked at Kaia again. "Kaia, stop being a party pooper. Why don't you go to the library and finish your book." I suggested. She sighed._

"_Fine. I will." she said, getting up. I saw Logan look up as I mentioned the library, and watched him stand up as well._

"_I'll join you. I love going to the library." he said. I saw Kaia look at him and bite her lip. She sighed again._

"_Alright, come on then." she said. I watched as the two of them walked away. Maybe spending more time with one of them would make her calm down a bit._

_**Logan's POV**_

_I glanced next to me at Kaia every once in a while as the two of us made our way to the library. She had been perfectly fine with going to the library, until I said I wanted to come too. The walk there was fairly quiet, until I finally spoke._

"_So, how long have you been at the Palmwoods?" I asked her. She looked at me, then looked ahead, making sure that I couldn't see my eyes for some reason. Her reading glasses were currently dangling on her neck on a chain._

"_A couple of weeks. I've lived in California most of my life, but I lived in Seattle, not LA. My adopted parents just moved us here." I looked at her._

"_You're adopted?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded._

"_Yeah. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby." She said. I looked ahead._

"_Did you ever find out who your real parents are?" I asked. She looked at me curiously._

"_Do you always ask so many questions?" She asked me. I looked at her, surprised._

"_Most of the time. Sorry." I said, looking at my feet. She watched me as she spoke again._

"_It's fine. No, I never knew my real parents. Sometimes, though, I wish I did." She said. I looked up at her again._

"_It must be hard sometimes, not knowing who your actual parents are." She pondered the thought._

"_Actually, I haven't really thought about that. My adopted parents have always been very good to me, especially about certain things." She said. She said the last part mostly to herself, but still heard her._

"_Like what?" Iasked. She bit her lip._

"_That's not important." She said quickly. I wanted to ask me more, but I decided to drop the subject. She looked at me. "So what about you?" She asked me. I looked at her._

"_What about me?" I asked. She looked at me._

"_How long have you been at the Palmwoods?" She asked me. I thought for a moment._

"_I would say about a year now." I replied, looking at her. "It's a really nice hotel, with the exception of the manager, Mr. Bitters." I suddenly realized we had reached the library. I blinked and walked inside, followed by Kaia. We sat down and talked quietly. Kaia didn't end up reading anymore of my book. She was too busy talking quietly with me. Suddenly, I heard a soft beeping and looked at her wrist watch, as did she. She looked at me._

"_I would love to stay and talk more, Logan, but I have to go." She said. I looked at her._

"_But-" She didn't let me finish, and was already running for the door. I ran after her, unknown to her. I saw her stop, and slowed to a walk. I saw her look to her left, then to her right, and then she disappeared into thin air. I stopped dead in my tracks. Was she who I thought she was?_

_**Alyson's POV**_

_I smiled as I continued to talk to Kendall. Kaia and Logan had left and gone to the library, and James and Kylie had gone to Palmwoods Park. So now, it was just me, Sophia, Carlos, and Kendall. I was having a great time though. I had found out from talking to Kendall that him, James, Carlos, and Logan were all in a band. After that, Kendall and I were talking non stop about music. I paused as I heard a beeping though, and looked at my watch. I glanced over at Sophia, who looked back at me. I looked back at Kendall._

"_Um, we'll catch you guys later, but right now, we have to go." I said. Sophia and I got up, and we ran into the lobby, leaving the guys confused. We made our way to my apartment, and we waited for a minute. Soon, Kylie ran in, followed by Kaia moments later. I turned towards the TV and grabbed the remote. I pressed a big green button, and words appeared on the screen. Apparently, there was a guy with a gun in the lobby, getting ready to try and rob the cash register._

_The girls and I groaned and I pressed a big red button on the remote, which made the words on the screen disappear. We all pressed a small button on our watches, and our clothes instantly changed into our superhero costumes. We opened the door and ran downstairs to the lobby._

_**Carlos' POV**_

_I watched, confused, as Sophia and Alyson ran off into the hotel. After a minute, we saw Kylie run by too, and James showed up moments later. He stopped. "Hey guys, did you see where Kylie went? We were talking, and then all of a sudden she said she had to go and ran off. I nodded._

"_Yeah, she just ran into the hotel. My guess is she is wherever Alyson and Sophia are, because they just did the same thing to us." I said. He groaned and sat down in his seat. After a couple of minutes, Logan showed up, breathless. My guess was he had just run all the way from the library. "Hey, where's Kaia?" I asked him._

"_That doesn't matter right now. You guys are never going to believe-" He was cut off as we heard a gunshot and a bunch of loud screams. We looked towards the lobby, only to see a guy running out, pointing a gun at someone. We turned again and saw it was the superhero girls from earlier: Rose Lightning, Silver Spirit, Lemon Lime, and Rikki. They were all running after the guy. The guys turned and fired two more shots, which were coming right at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to hit, but it never did. I opened them to find Silver Mist standing in front of me, with what appeared to be a force field in front of her. I saw the bullets on the ground a few feet away and sighed with relief._

_Silver quickly shut the force field off and ran to catch up with the others. They looked at her. "Since when can you make force fields?" Rikki asked. Silver look at her._

"_Gadget has been working on some stuff for our suits. He's having me test them. Check this out." she said. She clicked the heels of her boots three times, and suddenly, she was floating a foot above the ground, with what seemed like flames coming out from underneath. She suddenly disappeared into thin air. After a moment, I saw the guy with the gun being carried in the air (I'm assuming by Silver) and was set in front of the girls. Suddenly, Silver reappeared. "Anyone got some rope?" she asked. I saw Rose whisper something, and a rope suddenly appeared. I blinked as I watched Silver tie his wrists together behind his back. Then I realized something: where was the gun?_

_I looked at Silver and saw that it was in her belt. She must have grabbed it after she had him in her grasp. When she was done, I saw Lemon Lime take out a cell phone, probably to call the police. I saw Silver take the gun from her belt and lay it on the ground. "Alright Rose, blast it." I watched as Rose Lightning pointed her finger at the gun, and a pink energy beam shot out from her fingertip. It hit the gun, and the gun exploded. I blinked and watched the girls grab the guy that was tied up and walk him away, probably to the police station._

_I turned to Logan once the girls were out of sight. I remembered that Logan had been saying something before that whole scene played out. I looked at him. "What was it you were trying to say Logan?" I asked. He looked at me._

"_As I was trying to say, I think the girls are the superheroes." I gave him a confused look._

"_Um, of course those girls are superheroes! Did you not just see them kick that guys butt?" I asked. I watched as he smacked his forehead._

"_No, that's not what I meant! I mean that I think that the superheroes," I watched him put air quotes around the word "superheroes", "are Alyson, Kylie, Sophia, and Kaia."_

_**Oooh, cliffy. Don't you just hate those? I will try to update again soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please!**_


	4. I Know Who You Are

_**Ok, so I'm reaaaaally sorry I haven't updated this in like forever, but someone has requested that i update it, so I am. I am probably going to focus on this story for a while and then work more on Haunted, so look for that. Anyway, here's chapter four. I own nothing!**_

**Kendall's POV**

James, Carlos and I all looked at Logan like he had three heads. Logan, who was usually the logical one of the group, was standing here telling us that the four girls we just met were actually superheroes? I shook my head in disbelief. "Okay, so you're the genius of the group, and you're telling us that Kaia, Kylie, Aly and Sophia are all superheroes?" He groaned.

"Look I know you probably think I've lost my mind, but I'm telling you the truth! Those girls are Silver Spirit, Rose Lightning, Lemon Lime, and Rikki! I mean, think about it. They all had to leave at the exact same time, and what about their weird eye colors? I'm telling you they're not normal!" The guys and I just continued to look at him like he was crazy. "And, when Kaia left I followed her out, not that she knows, and she turned invisible, just like Silver!" Carlos suddenly piped up.

"Maybe you liked her so much she got into your head and you started seeing things!" he offered. Logan shook his head.

"Come on Logan," James said. "It's obvious you like her. You fricken jumped up as soon as she decided to go to the library." Logan groaned.

"I do not! I went with her to find out more about her. She seemed suspicious to me. And so what if I like her?" James smirked and waggled his eyebrows.

"Logan and Kaia sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-" Logan smacked him hard on the arm, causing him to say ow and rub the pain away. At least it got him to shut up.

"That's not my point. I'm telling you there's something off about those girls!" I decided to speak again.

"Logan, as soon as Kaia or any one of them admits that they are superheroes, you can say I told you so. But for now, listen to me when I say that those girls are-"

"Hey guys." I jumped and turned around to see four girls standing in front of us. The guys and i all screamed.

"Hi Aly. How long have you girls been standing there?" I asked nervously, my voice high. Aly giggled.

"Not long. We just got back. So what did we miss?' The guys and I looked at each other.

"Nothing!" we all said in unison. Kaia gave us a suspicious look, but the rest of them seemed to believe us. Suddenly, Sophia piped up.

"So Carlos, I as just about to go to the arcade. Wanna come?" Carlos grinned, the expression on his face one of pure joy.

"Race you there!" I heard a 'you're on!" come from Sophia's mouth before they took off. I looked at the others.

"Okay. So who says the rest of us head up to the guys and my apartment?" James shook his head.

"No can do buddy. I have to work on my tan." With that, he sat in his usual seat and put his arms behind his head.

"Mind if I join you?" Kylie asked. James gave her a charming smile and slid over in his chair before she sat down and they started flirting with each other. I turned to Logan, Aly, and Kaia.

"Okay then, guess that leaves the four of us." I said. Logan piped up.

"I'll be right up, but first I need to have a chat with Kaia." I watched Kaia give him a confused look as he grabbed her wrist gently and led her away. I blinked and looked at Aly.

"Well, I suppose it's just us for now." I said, giving Aly a smile before holding out my arm. "Shall we?" She giggled and took it before we walked into the lobby and made our way up to the apartment.

**Kaia's POV**

I blinked, confused as Logan pulled me away. After a minute he stopped and faced me. I blinked as I looked around and realized where we were. It was the alley I had pulled him and his friends into when we tried to stop the bank robbers. "Logan, what's going on?" I asked, looking at him. He looked right back at me as he spoke.

"You tell me Kaia. Or should I say, Silver Spirit." My eyes widened, and I quickly tried to think of something to say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quickly, looking around nervously.

"Come on. I know you and your friends are superheroes. Admit it." I looked at the ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're crazy." I said, about to walk away. I was stopped as he grabbed my wrist and I looked at him. He looked right into my eyes, and I couldn't help but sigh. He caught me. "How did you know?" I asked.

"First of all, your eyes and your friends eyes are the same colors as the superheroes we met the other day." I bit my lip and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Then, you all had to go at the exact same time." I rubbed the back of my neck, a sheepish expression on my face. "And you turning invisible right in front of me was dead giveaway." he said. I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"You saw that?" I asked. He nodded, and I sighed. "Fine, you caught me. I'm Silver Spirit." He smiled softly, and for some reason I didn't seem threatened by the fact that he knew who I was.

"So how come you didn't tell me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"We couldn't afford to. If we told anyone, that person would be sure to spill the beans, and then we would be in danger." I looked at him. "You won't tell anyone, will you? Not even your friends." I asked, my eyes pleading. He looked at them and nodded.

"Of course I won't tell them. I already tried telling them that i though you were superheroes and none of them believed me. Even Carlos!" I giggled softly at the thought. Carlos did seem naive enough to believe something like that.

"Good. I don't want them finding out if they don't have to." I said.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He smiled warmly at me, and I gave him a soft smile back.

"You know, you're really cool. I would expect most people to freak out if they found out that someone is a superhero." He chuckled.

"Come on. We should probably get back to Kendall and Aly so they don't worry." I smiled and nodded, and he put his arm out, leading the way before we started on our way back to the Palmwoods.

**_Sorry if it was a little short. And also sorry if it seemed like it was too early for one of them to find out. But it will be a couple of chapters before the others find out, so don't worry. :) R&R please!_**


	5. Crash

_**So, what did you think of chapter four? I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to time skip ahead a couple of weeks, just so you guys know. So, here's chapter five! I own nothing.**_

**Carlos' POV**

I sighed as the guys and I walked out of Rocque Records and headed down the street. "Thank God that's over." We had been in the studio for hours that day. James and Kendall chuckled. Logan was surprisingly quiet. He was probably texting Kaia again. He had been hanging out with her a lot ever since he met her a couple of weeks ago. "So Logan." Logan looked up at me as I said his name.

"Yes?" he asked. I smirked.

"You and Kaia have been hanging out a lot. When are you going to ask her out?" I rose an eyebrow, a cheeky smirk on my face. Logan blushed and smacked my arm. I winced.

"I'm not asking anyone out. We're just friends, okay?" I continued to smirk, and James and Kendall snickered. "Look, can we just drop it?" After that, we all laughed, but stopped as a car came speeding past us. Luckily we were on the sidewalk. After a moment, four figures appeared. An who should they be but Rose, Silver, Lemon Lime, and Rikki. A pink energy beam shot out of nowhere, shocking the driver and causing him to skid the car to a stop by the side of the road. Five guys quickly got out of the car, and they got into defensive positions It looked like they weren't going down without a fight.

"Step away from the vehicle. It doesn't belong to you." Rikki said. The guys laughed and suddenly charged towards the girls. Within a few moments, all four girls were fighting with one of the guys, and the fifth guy had just disappeared. I looked to my left at Logan, who wasn't watching the fighting, but was instead following something with his eyes. I followed his gaze and saw that the fifth guy had managed to sneak back into the car and was now driving it up the road. He turned around, and Logan's eyes widened as he whispered a name I couldn't make out. The car sped up, and I realized what as going on. He was trying to hit one of the girls who happened to be in the road: Silver Spirit. I watched Logan start to run up, but Kendall grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Logan, where the hell are you going?" he asked. Logan looked at him.

"She's gonna get hit!" he exclaimed, pointing to Silver. But Kendall still didn't let go. Logan struggled for a moment, and after giving one final hard tug, he was free. "Kaia!" Silver turned around, and Logan bolted in her direction. Suddenly, Silver was pushed out of the way just in time for Logan to get truck by the speeding car. The driver stopped, and Silver looked at Logan, eyes wide.

"Logan!" she screamed. Next moment she was scrambling over to him. The fighting had stopped, and while the girls were distracted, the rest of the guys got into the car. The car sped away, all of the guys in it, and the girls quickly made their way over to Silver, who was holding Logan's upper body in her arms as she tried to get him to wake up. Kendall, James and I quickly followed suit, kneeling beside Logan and Silver.

"What the hell just happened?" James asked, still trying to process everything.

"And why did you respond when Logan called you Kaia?" Kendal asked. Silver blinked and looked at him. She bit her lip for a moment before looking at the ground in defeat. She pressed a button on the watch she had on her wrist, and within seconds her clothes changed to reveal Kaia herself. She looked at us, embarrassed. We all gasped, girls included.

"Silver, why did you do that?" Rose asked. Kaia turned to look at her.

"Drop the act Aly. They would have figured it out sooner or later from all of this." The three masked girls all looked at each other for a moment before sighing and pressing a button on their watches. Moments later, we were looking at Sophia, Kylie, and Aly. Kaia bit her lip and looked at us. "Are you guys surprised?" she asked softly.

"A little yes." Kendall answered. "We'll talk more about this later. Right now we need to get Logan to the hospital." Kaia nodded and looked at us.

"Right. James, you go call an ambulance for Logan. Carlos, call the cops to tell them what happened. Make sure they catch the car thieves. And Kendall, I need something to wrap his head up in to stop some of the bleeding." We all nodded and did what we were told. I called the cops, and they said they were on their way. James was still on the phone with the hospital when I hung up, and Kendall ripped some of his shirt off as a bandage for Logan's head. We all ran back after we were done and looked at Logan.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked softly. Kaia looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I have no idea, I'm not a doctor. All we can do is hope he will be," she replied. I bit my lip and watched as an ambulance pulled up. Logan was immediately put on a stretcher, and soon was driven off. I watched it drive off and bit my lip. This was going to be a long night...

**_Another short chapter...Oh well. Hopefully the next one will be up later today. So what did you guys think? R&R!_**


	6. Don't Be So Stupid

_**Ok, so I know it was kind of early for them to find out, but I figured I should get the story moving. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I do not own Big Time Rush.**_

**Aly's POV**

I chewed my lip as I looked around the room, which was quiet except for the sound of soft footsteps and the beeping of a heart monitor. James, Kylie and I watched Kendall as he paced around the hospital room. Carlos was looking anywhere but the hospital bed as he bit down on his finger (like in Big Time Guru after the parrot tells him he has 24 hours to live), and Sophia was watching Carlos worriedly. Kaia was staring at Logan lying unconscious on the hospital bed, a pained expression on her face. I felt bad for her. I mean, he got hit by that car to save her, after all. I jumped as Kendall finally spoke up. "Why didn't you girls tell us who you were?" he asked, a somewhat angry tone in his voice. I winced.

"Because we didn't want to put you in any danger. You already saw what happened to Logan. If he hadn't known who Kaia was, he wouldn't be on that hospital bed," Sophia said, pointing to Logan.

"But wouldn't Kaia have just ended up on that bed then? I mean, we would still be here either way," James said. I watched Kaia from the corner of my eye as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She clearly still felt guilty for what happened.

"Guys!" I snapped. Sophia and James looked at me and I nodded my head towards Kaia. They looked at her guiltily.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. She continued to stare at Logan, not saying a word.

"Can't you girls do something?" Kendall asked angrily. We shook our heads.

"Sorry Kendall." I said. "As much as we want to, we can't use our powers. Someone might get suspicious, and that could make things worse." Suddenly, Kendall slammed his fist on the wall, causing mt to jump in shock.

"Well there's gotta be something we can do!" I watched James and Carlos get up quickly.

"The only thing we can do right now is let the doctors do their thing. I mean, all he has is a concussion, a few broken ribs, and a sprained wrist. I'm sure he'll be fine." James said. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah. So how about we go get something to eat and come back to check on him in a little while?" I watched as Kendall looked at us for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." Everyone sighed with relief, and we all started to exit the room to go to the cafeteria. Well, all of us accept Kaia. I turned to look at her.

"Are you coming Kaia?" She looked at me.

"Maybe in a little bit. But right now, just go without me." I looked at her sympathetically and nodded before following the others to the cafeteria.

**Logan's POV**

_My eyes widened as I realized what was going on. The fifth guy was turning the car around and was trying to hit Kaia. I stepped forward, about to push her out of the way, when Kendall stopped me. "Where the hell are you going?" he asked.__I looked at him._

_"She's gonna get hit!" I exclaimed, pointing to Silver Spirit, even though I knew she was really Kaia. But Kendall still didn't let go. I struggled, but Kendall refused to let me go. I looked back to Kaia, my eyes wide. "Kaia!" I screamed. She turned to look at me, and before she knew what was happening, she was struck down by the car and fell to the ground unconscious..._

"Nooo!" I screamed and sat up in my bed. Wait, bed? I looked around the room. Where was I?

"Logan!" I blinked as I heard my name and turned my head to see Kaia right by my bedside. Man she moved fast. Wait, Kaia was okay?

"Kaia!" I quickly pulled her into a hug, ignoring the pain in my chest. I probably had some broken ribs. I felt Kaia hug me back gently and after a few moments, I pulled away. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." I looked at her. "I just had a nightmare that you got hit by a car. She bit her lip.

"Actually, you did." She said quietly. I looked at her.

"I did?" She nodded.

"Yeah, trying to save me." She looked at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with me. I ignored this and pulled her into another hug.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. That was horrible!" She bit her lip again.

"I should have been the one to get hit by that car." she said quietly. I almost didn't hear her, as it almost sounded like a whisper. I looked into her eye.

"I'm glad you didn't. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." She blinked, and she looked like she was about to cry. "And I would have pushed you out of the way a hundred more times if it happened." I said. I watched as tears rolled down her cheeks and she suddenly pulled me into a third hug, catching me off guard.

"Logan." She said softly. I looked at her to let her know I was listening. "Don't ever do something so stupid again." She had a small smirk on her face, and I chuckled as she continued to hug me, burying her head in my shoulder as she cried herself to sleep.

**_Grrr, another short chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. And if you are confused, they are not going out now. They are just happy everyone is okay. Anyway, R&R!_**


End file.
